


Iwagakure's Cave Webs

by Spectraheart



Series: Villages are alive, Villages never die [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Has Weird Ideas, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fantasy, Gen, Iwagakure's spirit is a freaking hermit, So sue me, he also has social anxiety, i like the personified village trope okay, implied spirits, no beta is my ninja way, so he's pretty much a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectraheart/pseuds/Spectraheart
Summary: No one dared enter the caves underneath Iwagakure. Even the Tsuchikage stuck to the upper tunnels. Below the buzzing light and hesitant feet was a world untamed and forgotten.Beneath the lit pathways lied the old pathways of Iwagakure and there his heart haunted.





	Iwagakure's Cave Webs

No one dared enter the caves underneath Iwagakure. Even the Tsuchikage stuck to the upper tunnels. Below the bustling streets and quiet feet was a world untamed and forgotten.

Beneath the lit pathways lied the old veins of Iwagakure and there his heart haunted.

* * *

Few dared to enter his domain, for Iwagakure was a tumultuous spirit who never liked to be seen, preferring to protect his bones in the shadows and out of sight. He walked the veins always searching for the threat he thought to come. The ancient trip wires that coated whole seams like spider webs staying silent even as he brushed by them. The bright red thread coated in dust and hard wood blocks rotted and molted with age. Once a proud defense now nothing more than remnants of paths forgotten.

They said when the wires sounded war would come to Iwagakure once again.

For that, Iwagakure was always vigilant.

No one dared to enter Iwagakure's veins, but sometimes an earthquake would roil or someone would take a wrong turn and would fall into the depths. From civilian to shinobi no one was spared from the darkness that seemed to mock them for even daring to disturb the darkness. More than one soul had been swallowed by the shadows that lurked there.

But every so often, a glimmer would appear from the shadows or a soft stream would guide feet upwards, leading the lucky few out into the light.

Each time a new entrance was remembered.

And each time a prayer of thanks was made to Iwagakure.

* * *

Iwagakure was known by many names: _the shadow walker, the cave carver, the spider watcher, the guide. _Each name held a story and each story was told and cherished by those who lived within his bones. While the veins were left abandoned and heart left alone, the blood that flowed between his bones always left offering at cave entrances or played songs just outside the veins. Festivals were held in his honor and the Tsuchikage bowed before him and asked for his blessing. 

Iwagakure loved his blood, the heart beat for them and never stopped its vigilant watch.

The webs were its eyes and the earth its weapon. 

Iwagakure flowed through his veins and watched his bones from below. 

But every so often, when the moon would disappear into shadow and the stars the only witness, Iwagakure's heart would leave the shadows of his veins and walk his bones on the hunt. These nights no shinobi would wander the rooftops, no civilians would walk the streets. For this was the night Iwagakure rose from the depths and made certain his blood was safe. Every child was put to bed, every adult was turned away from the moonless night, it's disrespectful to look at the Heart after all. 

But every so often, when a child was too brave and the curiosity too great, they would leave their window open and entice the Heart with sweet treats and carved figurines. Children would wait in their beds with eyes screwed shut and pillow tight in their grasp, turned on their side to welcome the spirit in. And every time children would jump up at the sound of a rustling cloth and pleased hums, hoping for a glance of the mysterious Heart. Only for their face to fall as the window sill was bare and no spirit in sight.

Only for faces to alight in joy as a single pale pebble rested in the offering's place, a gift from the deepest part of Iwagakure's Heart. 

* * *

Iwagakure never stopped.

Iwagakure never yielded. 

Iwagakure was always silent, from their webs to their voice. 

Iwagakure never made a sound, for the moment the wires tripped and the wood clacked, war would come to Iwagakure.

War was fought, but never near Iwagakure's blood or bones. It was always far beyond Iwagakure's reach.

But then the moon went red and the earth trembled.

All through out the bones the clacking of wood was heard and all around the village screamed.

For the wires had been tripped and war was coming to Iwagakure.

And this time the Heart was there to lead the charge, bright and glorious for all to see

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with this series and I'm having alot of fun! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
